The Curious Past of Waluigi
by incoma
Summary: While the reader is suffering from bouts of neurosis Waluigi intimidates the reader and tries to tell the reader his history and encourages them to spread it to others so they can know him. In this story we find out about the origin of Waluigi and uncovering his obscured background. (Still being updated)
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Figure!

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday... Why do all of these days feel the same to me? They go by slowly and pick up rapidly until I can't catch up with it anymore. I'm so tired, when will I get a break?

Now, I have to find what I was looking for.. but my room is too much of a mess to make sense of it. Papers on the floor left zig-zag each other and piles stacked on top, my clothes loose from their hangers and flung out from the drawers, even my bed is worn out to the point it looks like it was tired of its abuse and couldn't take it anymore.

It feels as though this parallels the discordance of my mind.

My shoulders slumped at the thought of having to sort this out, what time it would consume, how much effort I would have to put into it, and even more work, and more strain on me.

A wicked beast grew inside of my belly and crawled to the tip of my tongue.

My eyes fell plainly on my bare mattress, having been stripped of its sheet its hideous form was revealed, my feelings of revulsion boiled up from inside me and I bawled out my fists in a rage as if I was containing all of my emotions inside of it.

"This damn mattress!" I cried.

"Oh! How I wish I could tear everything up in here! Look at how disgusting it is! Everything's a mess and I can't stand to stay here!"

My eyes glowed with ire and my voice trembled and shook with the fast throbbing of my chest it felt as though the power of my anger twisted the entire world around me and reached it to high heavens.

I beat the backs of the door with my pounding fists.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

I let out a large wail from the bowels of my soul and let my body collapse to my knees on the floor.

The beast inside of me was satiated and went away, with my heart still pounding vigorously on my chest I felt my emotions waning as if nothing had happened.

I held my head down to my wrist and faced opposite the bed.

"(Reader)!"

Startled, I bounced off my spot and let out a weak holler, "What!"

No response followed thereafter. My face reddened at the thought of someone _I knew_ hearing my hysterics.

Thousands of scenarios entered my mind at once. What if they were somehow watching me? Maybe someone, whom I didn't know, was following me this entire time? The voice didn't sound recognizable, but it was said with a certain _familiarity_ to it, but I can't bring myself to even have the vaguest idea on who it might be.

My body tired from being over worked, I became more restless and nervous.

Who could be selfish enough to want to get a rise out of me now?

My voice croaked and let out a cat-like hiss

"Respond, you imp!"

 _Creak!_

My head quickly turned and my eyes fixed on the where the sound came from.

It was by the window.

Wringing my hands in agitation with it profusely covered in sweat, I impulsively opened the window. All the warm blood in my body rushed into my face and the drumming of my heart fastened inside of me in knots and deafened the tones around me.

My body felt like it was vibrating from standing on top of an earthquake, my whole limbs shook and I couldn't stand straight, my feet barely placed themselves on the floor.

I pressed my eye on the cover of the window.

To my distress I saw a silhouette near the base of my eye.

"What the hell is that!"

I quickly shut the hinges of the window and staggered at the room as fast as possible with my knees cramping from my sudden movements.

The sensation of fear overwhelmed me, my stomach was coming up to my mouth and pulling my tongue. "H-h-oly, c-c-rap" Stutters and pauses came from my breath. No curse or shout could compensate for the grip of a thousand forces throttling my throat.

"Who ... could've been watching me?! But no one was there!"

I can't think..

I shouldn't have caused such a scene like that.

Could it be someone with the intention of causing me harm? Or is it just a prankster?

My eyes swelled up and a tear shed out.

I can't bear it.. I can't move, see, or think.

My mind, my mind is too hazy now, I can't function now..

I have to rest..

The weight of my body grew too heavy for me and it lunged me to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspension

**What happened..?**

 **How did I get here...**

My hand instinctively reached to touch the side of my face, a warm feeling consumed the base of my palm

"It's.. blood!"

Before I could try to understand what happened to me the peripheral of my vision caught a silhouette standing by me.

My head froze and sunk in fear.

Though, I dared not to look at it,

Now...

It was more clear.. what it might be...

It seems tall...

 _Thump!_

And .. strangely waiflike

 _Thump! Thump!_

I-is it a woman? What would she be doing here?

Could it be _her_?

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Spikes of coldness went through my spine and froze me.

Maybe it's not her.. maybe it's someone else.. no, it doesn't make sense.. why would they come for me?

 _Boom!_

A sudden overwhelming pain came from my back that echoed into my ears.

 _Boom!_

Agony rose out of my body! Of which felt like an intense flame swelt inside of me.

The little scapegrace towered greatly over my sunken body and stood like a nightmarish devil, it let out a rather peculiar, sinister cackle that had the baseness of a fiend and the impudence of a child.

One that was distinct, and awfully familiar, that it could only belong to a very particular person - but only if I knew!

I bit my lower lip so hard enough to draw blood, my spit began to fall out of the corners of my mouth, as so to have enough will not to indulge my curiosity and look behind what horror was expecting me.


End file.
